Lavender and Roses
by Baron of the Night
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever about the Teen Titans and anything. It takes place after 'The End' and is mainly about the Titans. Rob x Rae other pairings possible.
1. Lost in

This will be my fanfiction so try to go easy on reviews. Pairing Robin x Raven maybe Cy x Star... we'll see. This will be a multi-chapter story I hope you all enjoy and any reviews positive or constructive criticism is much appreciated. This will contain some fluff and maybe a lemon chapter. There won't be any fights with Slade as these events take place after 'The End' crime is still happening but these chapters will be MAINLY ABOUT the titans. Also it's past Christmas nearing New Years. Now on to the story. Please enjoy

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lost in**

 _Titan's Tower Roof_

Raven was on the roof of the tower quietly observing the sway of the water, absorbing the moonlight's radiance, listening to the howling wind, and sat there meditating. Lost in her meditation Raven didn't notice the quiet eyes watching her. The same eyes that got lost in her beauty in the halls, out on the street, or on the rooftop like this. She left her graceful pose and upon realization the eyes that gazed over her mystical beauty had fled. She let her hood down and walked down to the living room upon entering she saw him. Her strong and mysterious leader Robin was on the couch gazing at the ceiling. Lost in thought he didn't notice her arrival. When he saw her figure he was shocked, not by her presence but by her figure. It's not like he hasn't seen it before but this time it was different, her amethyst eyes shined bright in the moonlight and her body was always hidden by the cloak she always had on. Her breasts were shaped and round and her hips turned his loins to fire, the way she presented herself to him caught him completely off guard. He finally gained his composure back and was able to say something. "Raven what are you doing up so late?" Robin asked. "I could actually say the same to you." She replied. She walked over to her leader and stood by him. "Mind if I join you?" she said. He scooted over slightly as she sat down. She glanced at her leader he was muscular but somehow still thin, his hair gelled, and the mask that hid all of his secrets. Raven had always wondered what color were his eyes. Their eyes met as they were observing each other. They quickly looked away and blushed. Robin broke the silence and said "What are still doing up?". "Meditating" Raven quickly responded. Then she returned the question that was given to her. "Just thinking lost in..." Robin trailed off. "Lost in what?" Raven wondered. 'Lost in you' Robin thought but different words escaped his mouth "Lost in thought." He said. "Wanna talk about it?" She quietly asked giving an emotionless but somehow meaningful look. "Maybe another time, it's getting late. We should get to bed." Robin suggested. As they both went to their rooms Robin was disappointed they didn't talk longer.

* * *

That seems like a good place to leave off more chapters coming soon. If you liked it or would like to change something leave a review and I will read it over. Sorry its so short


	2. Sweet Dreams

Hello everyone I did take a break as this site was getting me a bit upset with all the waiting periods but now that that's all over I can post a bit more. So I will be continuing with the story and I hope you all enjoy.

I do not own the Teen titans

* * *

 _Robin's Room_

Robin walked into his room thinking about Raven all night. He liked Starfire but something about Raven made his heart race. To him she was perfect and he wanted to be close to her more than anyone. Robin changed his clothes (except for his mask) and climbed into his bed. He closed his eyes but laid there for some time. Not feeling the slightest bit tired. His heart was still racing from merely talking to Raven. After ten or so minutes he finally gave in and went to sleep. Although that wasn't the end of his thoughts. That night his dreams were especially vivid. He saw himself standing by the water on the shore of the island. Gazing out to the water, when suddenly a dark figure was lurking toward him. It was close but couldn't see its face. The figure then stepped into the moonlight and revealed it was Raven. She stepped closer and pulled her hood down. Her purple eyes were shining as she spoke. "Robin" she whispered. Robin was frozen. "Yea?" His voice trembled. Raven leaned in closer only inches away. "Robin." she whispered again. This time all he did was stare and finally he replied "Raven." He choked out. He kicked himself out of his sleep waking up in a cold sweat. He brought a hand to his chest to find out his heart was fluttering.

* * *

 _Raven's Room_

The dark empath slipped out of her leotard and cape and put on her sleeping attire. She lifted the covers from her bed and slid under them. Then she was gazing out the window until she fell asleep. Raven had a nightmare, well, somewhat. She was running from something down a cobblestone street. As she was cornered into an alley the dark figure had appeared to be her father. She was about to scream but then a man showed up. Standing tall and strong she didn't recognize him and the mysterious figure fought off her father. As he was vanquished the mysterious figure turned and faced Raven. It was none other than her leader Robin. He leaned down helping her up. Then he brought her in close, only inches away from her lips. Raven gave in and leaned forward, and everything went black, now she was falling and was met with her bedroom floor. "Ugh, damn it." she groaned. She look at the clock as it read "6:00" and decided to prepare herself for the upcoming day.

* * *

She headed down the hall and into the living room where she was met with Robin with a mug in his hand, her mug. "Good morning." Robin greeted. "Why do you have my mug?" Raven said flatly. "I made you tea." Robin replied cheerfully. Raven engulfed the mug in dark energy and simply said "Thanks." Robin merely shook his head and went to the training room. Raven sat on the couch and tried to finish a book before a certain green shape shifter had disrupted her. Two hours went by and Raven was at the climax of her book and was about to flip pages until... "BEAST BOOOYYY!" Yelled Cyborg. Beast boy came racing as a hawk followed by Cyborg in hot pursuit. He then headed for the air vent as a mouse and wiggled away. Cyborg started mumbling curse words as he headed back to his room. Raven could have sworn she was cursed when she continued with he book Starfire came rushing in going on about a dream with some sort of candy land setting. Then came in the Boy Wonder. He was greeted with a bone crushing hug from Starfire. That was the fifth time Robin was nearly suffocated that week, and it was Tuesday. Raven decided to go to her room to try to finish her book. _'Damn I wanted to talk to her'_ Robin was still recovering his breath to try to catch up with her. "Friend Robin?" Starfire asked. "Yea Star?" He responded. "Would you like to try some of the pudding from my home planet?" She asked. "No thanks Star I'm already full." Robin lied. "Okay. I will make some for Cyborg and Beast Boy." She responded cheerfully. Robin almost shed a tear for the two knowing the hell they were about to experience with her pudding.

* * *

 _Later_

Raven was sitting in her room, finally finished with her book she decided to meditate and headed up to the roof. It was kind of cold that day but she didn't really notice. She chanted he usual mantra. Her thoughts were drifting though. She kept thinking of Robin. She ignored it and heard every sound. The waves crash against the coast and that loud ass Game Station Beast Boy and Cyborg loved so much. She must have been out longer than she thought when Robin came up looking for her. Robin had brought her a blanket and decided that he couldn't ignore her feelings and was about to ask Raven out on a date. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst. "Hey Raven I brought you a blanket." She took it and nodded her head. She was wondering why he hadn't left yet. She looked up at him and simply said "Yes?" Robin was nervous to high hell and thought Batman's training didn't have shit on this. Robin was shaking and his heart was racing "Well Raven I-I was gonna s-say." This went on for a while. "Robin?" Raven asked. He looked up. "Stop wasting my time." She said coldly. "Okay." Robin replied coolly. Raven turned around and Robin went for the door hurt like he just ate something Starfire made but worse. Raven realizing what she just said called for Robin but he was already gone. She sighed and thought _'Why am I so cold he doesn't deserve it.'_

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2 poor robin chapter 3 coming soon as in I'm writing it as soon as I upload this. Read, Review and enjoy the next chapter


	3. Bonding

Hey everyone I am gonna put more other character interaction but any other critiques you might have review and I will read it over and consider them. Other than that Enjoy chapter 3 and I do not own the Teen Titans. For the time period its past Christmas but before New Years I did neglect to mention that.

* * *

 _Living Room_

"Boo-yah! You can't stop this train baby! That's four games in a row!" Beast boy was getting his ass served to him on a plate by Cyborg in Super Smash Bros. Cyborg was using Captain Falcon and Beast Boy used Mr. Game and Watch. "Whatever dude that was only because I wasn't using my main man Fox." Beast boy challenged the cybernetic. "Bring it Beast Brain!" Cyborg challenged. Starfire wandered into the room and saw the game they were playing. She was amused and wanted to join in. "Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy what is this game?" Super Smash Bros they responded in unison. Robin wandered into the room trying to forget about the events that happened on the roof. He figured he would try to bond with Beast Boy more since they never talked much and partook in some of the games he played. He might as well since he wasn't bonding with Raven as he had hoped. "Friend Robin I wish to learn to play this game." Robin went over all the controls and explained all the characters. She quickly caught on and her and Robin had joined the next game. Robin and Beast boy were going against Starfire and Cyborg. Cyborg had Captain Falcon and Starfire had Princess Peach. They were on the blue team against the green team consisting of Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy had Fox and Robin had Falco. The matches were heated Starfire was surprisingly good for someone's first time playing. Starfire was confused as to why Robin and Beast Boy were yelling Wombo Combo when fighting ordered pizza and soda. Now they were hyped up on sugar. Beast Boy and Robin got along whooping Cyborg's ass and launching his character at the screen. Starfire learned how to use the turnips that princess peach possessed. They battled on every stage twice and the matches went on until midnight. They finally decided that it was enough and went to their respective rooms, well except for Robin. He was going to Raven's room to try and talk to her. She was down hall and wondered what he was doing. She should have said something but didn't. Robin had his fist up ready to knock but put it back down looking quite sad. He walked off down the hall and Raven followed him into the living room. She had to talk to him now she realized how hurt he was and she hated she hurt him so much just cause she had to be a cold bitch. She blamed herself so much and looked for him but didn't see him in the living room. Robin was actually heading to the door and walked to the shore and laid on where the snowy grass and sand met. He spotted a lone piece of lavender and rubbed it. He turned on his side to face it then back facing the water. "Maybe I should just let it go she would never like me back anyway. Beast Boy would have a better shot than me." That sentence tore him in half when it came out. He sat there gazing into the water for a while.

* * *

Raven looked out the window and spotted Robin laying on the island playing with a piece of lavender. She then went down to the shore and heard him talking to himself although she couldn't decipher what he said. She walked down the island toward Robin. She let down her hood and looked over Robin he looked at her and back to the side. She sat next to him but he still stayed silent. Raven put a hand on Robin's glove, he looked at her and she was staring at him. "I'm sorry." she said flatly. Robin looked back at the water and said "It's fine." he lied. Robin still had feelings for Raven but now he felt like he didn't have a chance in hell. Suddenly he was engulfed in black energy and was in a warm embrace. To his surprise it wasn't a giant hand it was Raven hugging him. He was shocked and she left as soon as she came. She silently walked back to the tower. Robin whispered "I guess ice cream is sweet too."

* * *

Well that's it for now more coming soon and I'm kind of on a roll so lets keep it going. Read Review and enjoy


	4. The Party: Set up

Hey guys so this will be kind of part and chapter 5 will be part 2 which may also go up. I may stop at chapter 5 for the night we'll see. Read and review I enjoy writing these stories and would appreciate your feedback and would love to hear what you think. Anyway on with the story. Also I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

The next morning Raven walked out of her room and was greeted with a warm smile from Robin. She smiled back and it made her feel so much better that he wasn't hurting anymore. They walked together down into the living room where Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were up really excited about something that they both clearly forgot about. "What's up guys?" Robin said. "Dude the party is tomorrow!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "All right I suppose we should start planning" Robin said. Everyone from Titans East would be there with some other heroes they invited. Even some of their fans were allowed to come as long they weren't too insane. This was one of the few parties Raven enjoyed it was nice to see her not be antisocial and with her father slain and Slade gone it was gonna be the best one they have ever had. "Okay guys here are your rolls!" Robin suddenly shouted "Starfire and Raven on decorations. Beast boy and me will be on invitations. Cyborg your on music and food. Titans go!"

* * *

 _Later_

Raven and Starfire were hanging up decorations and lights. "Friend Raven I must ask you for the advice about the kiss of the New Year." Raven flinched a bit. "Go ahead." She said coolly. "I was wondering how I should tell friend Cyborg how I feel." _'Wait am I hearing shit? She said friend Cyborg and not Robin?'_ "Just tell him how you feel during the countdown Star." Raven responded "I did not know it was so simple thank you Raven!" continuing to crush her in a hug. "Help." Raven choked out.

* * *

Cyborg was on the phone with a catering service ordering massive amounts of food knowing damn well he would eat half of it. It consisted of heart attack inducing foods but I suppose that didn't matter to Cyborg ordering unholy amounts of pizza, wings, burgers, fries, bacon wrapped shrimp, and other things. He charged it to Robin's credit card since he was loaded after being a Vice President at Wayne Enterprises. Cyborgs insane food hit Robin's bank account like a truck. He set the delivery to tomorrow at 11:00 since everyone would be there by then. He then upgraded the speakers to where music would boom through the whole tower. Everything was almost in place for tomorrow.

* * *

Beast Boy and Robin were on the computer sending out invitations. "Beast Boy you can't invite that many girls that's insane!" Robin exclaimed. "Its not that many dude" Beast Boy snapped back. "Beast Boy this party is supposed to only have 300 people, you invited 350 girls and 11 boys." Robin said. "Well more for me." Beast Boy said smugly. "You're insane." Robin fixed the invitations 160 girls and 140 boys. "There that way you its 20 girls you can talk to." Beast boy was grinning so hard his mouth was aching.

* * *

Starfire and Raven set up fireworks. Starfire got some brand Raven never even heard of before and just realized why she was went to Mexico. Starfire got illegal fireworks and Raven applauded her. They put them on the roof and set up all the lights and the disco ball in the living room. They saw Cyborg setting up speakers. Starfire gave a smile and wave to the metal man he waved back. _'Man Robin is lucky.'_ he thought. Everyone had finished their assigned task and now that it was night they retired to their respective rooms. Robin went to put the gift he got for Raven in a safe place where it wont get ruined. He slept excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Raven was in her room wondering what she was going to do tomorrow. How would she dress? How should she dress? She went to meditate trying not to get too excited after a while she took a shower and went to bed, and would decide tomorrow.


	5. The Party: Happy New Year!

Hello everyone this isn't the last chapter but it is the last one that I am doing tonight I just wrote 4 chapters in one night and I am catching hell for it. As I said please Read Review and tell me what you think feedback always appreciated! I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

It was morning and everybody was up and about too excited about the party to sleep in. Raven and Starfire went to the 'mall of shopping' to get some outfits. Cyborg, Beast boy, and Robin all went to the same suit store they figured they were all gonna dress fancy (except for beast boy of course). They all got their suits fitted. Cyborg got the standard tuxedo since that's kind of all he could wear being as metallic as he is. Beast Boy got one of those shirts with the fake tie and jacket on it and some suit pants but that's as far as he was going. Robin got all white. He was in a white turtle neck and white suit pants with white oxfords and a gray overcoat just in case. They walked out of the store with their bags. and headed back to the tower.

* * *

Starfire had picked out a pink dress with string straps for the party. It came down to about her lower thigh. Raven had a dress like Starfire's only it was black and came past her knees. It was short sleeved and there was a little black coat that came with it that covered her arms but didn't come past her stomach. "Glorious!" Starfire shouted. Starfire also went to get some make up while Raven went to get some eye shadow. They walked out and returned to their home shaped like a T.

* * *

When they got back it was only about 5:00 and people wouldn't start arriving until 10:00. 5 more hours. Raven and Cyborg both went to sleep before the party started so they would stay up longer. Robin only got on his laptop while Beast boy and Starfire played more Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Robin had fell asleep and saw everyone awake and in their clothes on the couch watching T.V. which was odd no one bothered to wake him up. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" He questioned. "Its only 9:30 Boy Blunder you have plenty of time." Raven said flatly. Robin went off to take a shower and get dressed while the rest of the team watched television. Robin had taken a shower and changed into the white clothes he bought yesterday. They all looked back at him in complete shock. "Robin..." Beast Boy had to reaffirm his sexuality while looking at the boy wonder. Holy shit his fucking mask was off. All they could do was stare and he felt uncomfortable. The Titans were greeted with their leaders blue eyes. They were blue like water shined on by the sun. Robin shrugged and set on the couch next to Raven and she stared for a solid minute. Robin getting the reaction he hoped for had to contain his grin.

* * *

It was 10:00 and it looked like some sort of social gathering with only the Titans and Titans East there. Oh and they were shocked too. All speedy could do was stare and bumble bee was drooling. Aqualad was envious of the Boy Wonder. "Fuckboy Wonder." Aqualad whispered. Around 10:30 people started flooding room and the living room was packed people. Girls eye raping Aqualad and the Boy Wonder. People really started dancing when 11:00 came and the music could be heard outside the tower. The food and drinks came and the catering service got wrapped in the ecstasy. The roof and everywhere in the Tower was packed.

* * *

It was about 11:50 and the party was raging. Beast Boy was changing shapes dancing being the life of the party. Starfire and Cyborg were dancing together. Robin was across the room from Raven and tried to make his way over to her but every step he took some fan girl was ready to molest him. When he finally made his way over to Raven it was 11:58. "Hey Rae can I talk to you outside?" She nodded and headed outside. Robin ran to his room to grab something and shoved his way outside 11:59 perfect. "So Robin what did you want?" she said still in awe of his eyes.

"Raven what I wanted to give you this." It was a bouquet of lavender with roses in the middle to make a heart

"Thanks Boy Blunder but that's not it is it?" Raven said

"No Raven what I wanted to tell you is." Robin said

"10!" The countdown was starting

"What?" She said

"9!"

"Basically"

"8!"

 _'Come on Robin just say it'_

"7"

"Well?" She said

"6!"

"I wanted to say" He said

"5!"

 _'Come on Robin don't be a little bitch!' He cursed_

"4!"

"Um..." She was drifting off

"3!"

"Raven would you..."

"2!"

"Out with it Boy Blunder" She yelled

"1"

"I love you! Please be mine!" He yelled

"Happy New Year!"

Raven stood in utter shock of what she just heard. Now she was the one at a loss for words. She was silent for a long time. Robin heard something rip when she didn't say anything. "Well never mind Happy New Year Raven." He proceeded toward the tower with his heart in two. "Robin wait!" Raven said. Robin turned his eyes were hidden by his low hanging eye lids. They shot open when Raven said "I love you too." Robin was paralyzed. "So does this mean I can?" Raven leaned in and gave Robin a quick kiss on the lips. Raven was stopped with a pissed off Boy Wonder. "What the hell was that!" He said. "A kiss?" She snapped back. "Why was it so quick?" He questioned. "Eh." she shrugged. Fucking eh? What does that mean. Robin was pissed but satisfied Raven loved him back. Still pissed about the kiss though he enjoyed the fireworks with is new girlfriend Raven.

* * *

 _After the Party_

The Titans from Titans east went home and they all made sure no one was hiding in the tower. They would deal with the mess in the morning. Starfire was passed out in her room with Cyborg. Beast Boy was probably in his room. Robin walked his new girlfriend to her room hoping for another kiss and then some. "So can I have another kiss maybe?" Raven rewarded him and the kiss was extremely passionate. Their tongues fighting for dominance and just as Robin was in her room he was pushed out. "Night Boy Blunder." She said seductively. The door was then slammed in his face. "Damn it, so close." Robin wandered to his room and passed out on the bed.

* * *

Well that's it for tonight guys night. Read Review and I will update the next chapter soon! If you guys want one I could leave it here.


End file.
